The present invention relates to container insulators and, more particularly, to a removable insulator for a water bucket.
Horses tend to play with their water buckets. They will chew at the handle/cord, pull the bucket from the wall or rub on it, breaking or cracking the bucket.
Solutions to keep horses' water buckets water from freezing by employing a specially-designed bucket. These specialized buckets can break due to the abovementioned horseplay, requiring the horse owner to repeatedly invest in a relatively expensive product. Moreover, such specialized water buckets have a tendency to shock the horse as they utilize power cords. Also, the current solutions tend to over-heat the water.
As can be seen, there is a need for a removable insulator for a water bucket so that the insulator of the present invention can be attached to an existing, inexpensive water bucket to prevent the water from freezing in the cold. Furthermore, the removable insulator could be adjustable to any container, such as pipes, troughs, and the like, for controlling the temperature of its contents. Because of its flexible nature, the insulator of the present invention can withstand more abuse by the horse than the above-mentioned specialized products. Moreover, the insulator of the present invention has no cord for the horse to chew on since it is DC powered, meaning that it can run on a battery without a cord as it does not require an AC power/outlet connection. Furthermore, the present invention can be run from an existing, DC-powered distributed energy generation solution such as a solar cell.